Promesse
by Mistyarrow
Summary: Une promesse... Marquée par une cicatrice.


**Bonjour à tous! **

**Je reviens pour un os qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le début de la saison 7 et plus particulièrement depuis l'épisode 2, je l'avais commencé mais un peu mis de côté... Et le 7x06 (épisode génial d'ailleurs, si des gens ne l'ont pas encore vu, allumez votre pc et faites-le!) m'a redonné l'inspiration pour terminer cet os! ****C'est la deuxième fois que j'écris entièrement du point de vue de Castle, la première c'était pour un autre os nommé Fardeau dont je ne saurais qualifier la prose tant elle était nulle, il date de deux ans donc si vous souhaitez quand même le lire... C'est à vos risques et périls! xD**

**Bref, pour revenir à celui-ci, c'est un os assez particulier je le reconnais et j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis car ce n'était pas facile à écrire, pour moi qui ne suis pas encore adulte, je trouvais plus facile d'écrire les sentiments de Castle que de ce petit Rodgers! Enfin, je vous laisse juger et pardon si quelques fautes persistent, personne n'est parfait! ^^**

* * *

><p>Le soleil commençait lentement à décliner sur la forêt, les arbres absorbaient les derniers rayons lumineux que la journée leur offrait encore et de légers nuages commençaient à apparaitre dans le ciel qui prit peu à peu une teinte plus sombre. D'un geste rageur, Rick donna un coup de pied dans un caillou et soupira de lassitude, lui qui d'habitude aimait se promener seul que ce soit en ville ou à la campagne ne parvenait pas à se détendre et à oublier la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir. Il l'aimait, oh oui, il l'aimait très fort, elle était sa déesse, sa raison de vivre… Mais dans des instants comme celui-là, il parvenait presque à la haïr aussi fort qu'il était capable de l'adorer.<p>

Était-ce normal ? Il l'ignorait.

Mais il savait en revanche que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais s'en empêcher, tant que ces situations conflictuelles dureraient, cette amertume et ce manque qu'il avait en lui continueraient de grandir encore et encore… Et il se savait incapable de les bloquer tant elles étaient puissantes. Grimaçant à ses pensées pessimistes, Richard repris sa marche rapide et s'enfonça dans les bois, se moquant totalement de savoir s'il serait rentré avant la tombée de la nuit et s'il n'allait pas se perde, peu lui importait, il voulait juste s'évader, oublier…

Et puis de toute façon, une chose était certaine : Il rentrerait sûrement avant elle.

Reniflant bruyamment, il chercha un mouchoir dans la poche de son pantalon mais n'en trouva pas, il se résigna alors à utiliser son sweat-shirt pour se passer une des manches sur le nez avant de faire de même sur ses yeux bleus pour effacer les dernières traces de larmes, bien vite remplacées par d'autres. Des larmes de rage sans doute… De colère contre elle, contre cette femme qui l'abandonnait toujours, contre ces gens qui ne faisaient que la lui voler, contre cet inconnu qui le condamnait à rester seul de nombreuses soirées en attendant qu'elle daigne rentrer à la maison, contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir la vie que tous les autres n'avaient même pas besoin de demander pour avoir à l'obtenir. Abattu, il se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir d'essuyer cette tristesse qui ne faisait que grandir en lui, laissant malgré tous ses efforts un sanglot sortir de sa gorge, bien vite suivis par d'autres, de toute façon qui allait le juger ? Il était tout seul… Comme d'habitude. Une vague de chagrin s'abattit sur ses frêles épaules et le garçon repensa à la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec elle :

**/**

**-Maman tu vas ou ? **

**La voix fluette et innocente du petit garçon perça le silence qui avait élu domicile dans le petit appartement, ses yeux bleus emplis de bonté et de crainte scrutaient la silhouette qui se déplaçait vivement à travers la pièce. **

**-Je suis attendue par les autres comédiens mon chéri, nous avons une réunion importante ce soir. Lui répondit sa mère en enfilant son manteau sans même lui accorder un regard. **

**Le choc de cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing au cœur, la curiosité fut bientôt remplacée par de la déception et une profonde vague de tristesse s'abattit sur ses frêles épaules, le forçant malgré tout à poser une question fatidique : **

**-Mais… Pourquoi ? **

**Son timbre fut troublé par les sanglots qui commençaient à monter dans sa gorge, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui… Comme ce qui était prévu. Martha agita sa chevelure rousse pour lui donner du volume et lui répondit non sans détourner les yeux de son miroir : **

**-Richard enfin tu sais bien pourquoi, je suis actrice de théâtre, c'est mon travail… -Mais t'avais dit que tu resterais avec moi pour les vacances ! S'égosilla-t-il en sentant de petites perles salées naitre au coin de ses yeux. **

**Il était terriblement triste à l'idée de devoir passer la soirée tout seul, lui qui pensait que ces quelques jours loin de New-York lui permettraient de passer quelques temps avec sa mère il se trompait… La voilà qui repartait pour son travail alors qu'elle avait promit de passer du temps avec lui. La jeune femme se retourna pour la première fois pour faire face à son enfant et le fixa de ses yeux bleus presque identiques afin de lui répondre : **

**-Non mon chéri, je t'ai dit que j'avais une représentation au théâtre de la ville dans quelques jours et que ça ne me prendra certainement pas toute la semaine. -Mais on vient à peine d'arriver et tu repars déjà ! Ça sert à quoi de quitter New-York si c'est pour que tu fasses la même chose ailleurs ? Lui répondit-il d'un ton plus sec en sentant la colère monter en lui. **

**Martha soupira de dépit en voyant l'acharnement de son fils, se passant divers bijoux aux doigts et aux poignets, elle tenta de lui expliquer plus posément la situation : **

**-Écoute mon grand la pièce se déroule dans deux jours… Normalement je devrais avoir du temps pour toi après ça… -Mais t'en as jamais ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi, tu me dis tout le temps qu'on pourra passer du temps ensembles et chaque fois tu pars pour aller retrouver les autres comédiens ! Cria-t-il en ne contrôlant plus sa rage ni ses larmes qui dégringolaient sur ses joues. **

**Gênée par la tournure que prenait la discussion et ne souhaitant pas se disputer avec son fils à quelques minutes d'une répétition importante, elle s'agenouilla près de lui et lui passa une main sertie de bagues dans ses cheveux bruns. **

**-Richard je ne part pas pour longtemps… Et je te promets que je ne rentrerais pas trop tard mais tu dois me comprendre, cette pièce est importante pour moi et ma carrière, si j'y arrive je pourrais toucher plus d'argent et nous pourrons nous offrir de plus belles choses ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de paraitre enthousiaste et ne pas laisser paraitre l'impatience qu'il suscitait en elle. **

**Rick baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas se disputer plus que de raison avec sa maman, il était tellement en colère contre elle, tellement déçu de passer encore une fois après son maudit travail, tellement triste de ne pas réussir à lui faire ressentir tout l'amour et l'attention qu'une mère était censée éprouver pour son enfant… Voyant qu'il ne répliquerait pas, Martha se releva non sans avoir embrassé le haut de crâne de son fils puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant de la claquer en précisant qu'une nouvelle nurse viendrait s'occuper de lui, le laissant tout seul avec ses pensées noires. Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et ses sanglots déchirèrent le calme apparent de la pièce. **

**Il aurait tant voulu rester avec sa mère… Pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras et respirer son parfum, sentir ses doigts fins et délicats caresser ses cheveux bruns pour les ébouriffer encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, jouer avec elle à toute sorte de jeux de sociétés et manger un vrai repas en tête à tête avec elle… **

**Richard voulait juste une mère… **

**Fou de rage et de peine à l'idée de ne pas être aux côtés d'elle une fois encore, le jeune garçon prit le double des clés du logement de fonction qui avait été attribué à sa mère pour la semaine et claqua la porte à son tour. **

**/**

Abattu par ce souvenir encore vif, Rick sorti de ses pensées en sentant le gout du sel se répandre dans sa bouche, symbole typique des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux bleus. Il avait voulu oublier, quitter cet appartement vide qui commençait dangereusement à pendre l'apparence de celui qui le logeait à New-York, ce lieu désespérément vide sans la présence et la chaleur de sa mère. Il y avait cru pourtant… S'était naïvement imaginé qu'ils partaient en vacance et qu'ils pourraient enfin passer du temps ensembles, à manger, rire, se promener, vivre ensembles…

A croire qu'il lui était interdit d'avoir un père et une mère… Et que vivre comme un garçon de son âge était un pêché.

Alors qu'il allait se passer une nouvelle fois sa manche sur le nez, le jeune garçon entendit des cris, déchirant le calme ambiant qui s'était installé dans la forêt alors que la nuit était sur le point de tomber. Peu courageux de nature, Richard eu d'abord un sursaut de peur… Même s'il avait eu onze ans depuis peu, il gardait comme tout le monde une légère crainte de se retrouver seul en forêt en pleine obscurité… Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, un deuxième cri, plus strident, parvint à ses oreilles, apeurant un oiseau qui picorait à quelques mètres de lui. La curiosité trouva rapidement sa place dans son esprit, même s'il craignait quelque peu de s'aventurer tout seul dans les tréfonds de cette grande forêt, l'intrigue que cela suscitait chez lui le fit avancer vers la source de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_"La curiosité tua le chat mon cher fils…" _

Le fidèle proverbe de sa mère lui revint soudain en mémoire et lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt, se rappelant soudainement toutes les mises en gardes concernant les choses de la vie que lui avait enseigné sa mère. Après tout, c'était le même principe que parler à un inconnu ou monter dans sa voiture… Il ne fallait pas s'aventurer dans ce que l'on ne connaissait pas. Le doute commençant à s'emparer de lui, Rick songea à faire demi-tour et retourner à l'appartement, mais la récente dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa mère mit fin à ses réflexions. Si elle ne l'écoutait pas lorsqu'il lui demandait de passer du temps ensembles, il n'allait certainement pas l'écouter pour un proverbe stupide alors qu'il ne risquait absolument rien.

Et puis après tout ça ne pouvait pas être dramatique…

Reprenant sa marche, le jeune garçon perçut des bruits de luttes, des gémissements étouffés et des sanglots, lui faisant accélérer le pas, si ça se trouve quelqu'un s'était blessé lors d'une randonnée en forêt et appelait à l'aide ! Il pourrait alors l'aider à quitter cet endroit, se faire remercier chaudement par les proches de la personne et peut-être ainsi, obtenir l'attention et la fierté de sa mère… Fier de cette conclusion et se disant que de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être grand-chose d'autre, Rick se mit à courir pour atteindre l'homme qui criait, pleurait et gémissait. Arrivé à un croisement, il bifurqua vers la droite lorsqu'un troisième cri, plus fort encore que les deux autres parvint à ses oreilles, qui que soit cette personne elle avait besoin d'aide et était bien décidé à lui apporter ! Mais arrivé à destination, il sut qu'il s'était lourdement trompé.

Un homme gisait bien sur le sol, d'une trentaine d'année environ, une jambe ensanglantée mollement posée par terre, un lame de couteau fermement plantée dans son genou et de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues sales et recouvertes de terre. Face à lui un autre homme, de grande carrure d'environ la quarantaine ou la cinquantaine, le jeune garçon n'aurait su le dire, il fixait le plus jeune d'un ton sévère et dépourvu de toute compassion, sa chemise tachée de nombreuses taches rouges récentes et dégoulinant sur son pantalon.

Abasourdi, tétanisé par la scène qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux, Richard n'osait pas faire le moindre geste, ses jambes restaient paralysées, comme ancrées fermement dans la terre de cette maudite forêt, ses yeux bleus encore remplis de larmes précédemment versées et d'innocence enfantine fixaient les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui mais qui ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu… Il sentait, tout au fond de lui, qu'il devait partir de là, courir le plus vite possible et rentrer à l'appartement, à attendre l'arrivée de la nouvelle nurse et ne plus en ressortir… Ne pas rester ici pour assiste à la suite des événements. Pourtant, malgré les signaux d'alarmes que son esprit lui envoyait, Rick était incapable d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement.

Il était comme condamné, attendant patiemment que les événements se fassent, s'enchainent tel un film qui tournerait en boucle devant ses yeux…

-Je t'en supplie… Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais s'il-te-plait ne me tue pas… Murmura l'homme à terre en versant un nouveau torrent de larme.

Le quinquagénaire le regarda avec dédain… Avant d'aplatir son pied sur la lame de couteau pour l'enfoncer plus profondément dans le genou déjà ensanglanté de sa victime, laissant couler une nouvelle giclée de sang qui arriva aux pieds de Richard. Le jeune garçon était si proche des deux inconnus qu'il avait clairement pu entendre le craquement de l'os du pauvre homme…

_Sauve-toi…_ Murmura une petite voix dans sa tête, résonnant dans son esprit et s'insinuant dans tous ses membres. Membres toujours paralysés par la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

-Alors… Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être en position de faiblesse… ? Murmura le plus âgé à l'intention du plus jeune qui gémissait de douleur en se tenant le genou et tentant de retirer la lame qui était désormais profondément ancrée dans sa chair.

Son ton était empli de sarcasme et un rictus mauvais s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, laissant apparaitre ses dents jaunes et qui, pour le jeune garçon, ressemblait à des canines de loup… L'homme toujours à terre tenta de lui fournir une réponse mais cette dernière se perdit dans un sanglot brouillé par la détresse et la douleur. Ne semblant pas adhérer au fait de ne pas avoir de réponse, l'agresseur se saisit des cheveux de sa victimes pour la cogner violemment contre le sol dans un grognement rageur.

Un hoquet de terreur parcouru le corps de Rick en voyant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, cet homme… Ce prédateur… Qui frappait encore et encore le visage de ce pauvre monsieur dont le nez commençait à pointer dangereusement vers la gauche… Et s'il baissait un peu les yeux, le jeune garçon put voir un petit caillou blanc être projeté à ses pieds.

Une dent…

De terribles frissons parcoururent son petit corps d'enfant en assistant à ce massacre, ses membres se mirent à trembler frénétiquement d'horreur et de désespoir… Il voulait courir, s'en aller, fuir et ne plus jamais revenir… Mais la peur l'empêchait d'exécuter tout mouvement, tout cri, quelconque action… Il était tétanisé, incapable de bouger… Condamné à regarder un homme en tuer un autre… Les cris de désespoir du pauvre trentenaire se répercutèrent à ses oreilles et créèrent une terrifiante symphonie qui résonna tel un monstrueux requiem à ses oreilles.

Ses yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes qu'il n'eut même pas le courage ou la force de laisser couler…

Après un énième choc contre le sol de la forêt, le prédateur lâcha la tête de sa victime désormais recouverte du sang, de terre et de larme, son nez cassé possédait désormais un angle inhumain et ne cessait de laisser couler le terrible liquide rougeâtre qui venait se répandre sur le sol déjà souillé par celui qui avait coulé de son genou…

Et à cela venait s'ajouter les premières perles salées de Rick, dont les prunelles océan ne laissaient plus apparaitre que son propre désespoir…

Le cœur du jeune garçon dont l'innocence et l'âme d'enfant venaient d'être détruites regarda avec horreur l'espère de monstre agressif et sans âme sortir un pistolet de sa ceinture pour le pointer sur sa victime… Une seconde… C'est le temps qu'il fallut au terrible frisson pour parcourir son corps… Et ça suffit à l'homme pour loger une balle dans la tête de sa victime… Qui explosa sous la force du coup. Le sang gicla tout autour du corps, tachant les vêtements de l'assassin, la terre humide déjà bien recouverte de la même substance… Et les joues blanches souillées par les larmes de Rick dont les yeux ne cessaient de fixer le cadavre qui se tenait à deux mètre de lui. Sans être perturbé le moins du monde, l'homme rangea son arme à sa ceinture et poussa le cadavre d'un coup de pied, n'accordant aucune considération ni même peine face au corps de l'homme à qui il venait d'ôter la vie.

Abattu… Incapable de bouger, de penser ou prononcer le moindre mot… Le jeune garçon laissait son corps se secouer de terribles sanglots, dont l'un réussit à passer la frontière de sa gorge pour se muer en gémissement plaintif. Qui n'échappa pas à l'assassin… L'homme se retourna et le fixa de ses yeux fous et emplis de haine, son rictus mauvais disparaissant de son visage pour laisser placer à une expression de colère intense et malgré tout de crainte… Il se précipita vers lui d'un pas nerveux.

Reprenant soudainement conscience avec la réalité, Richard laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et recula du champ de vision de cet homme dont les traits devenaient déformés par la rage, pourtant, malgré sa peur, il était incapable de se retourner pour courir et lui échapper… Tétanisé par ce prédateur cruel qui se rapprochait de lui. Alors qu'il tentait d'accélérer, Rick se prit les pieds dans une racine et trébucha, atterrissant lourdement sur la terre boueuse et sale, il était trop apeuré pour tenter de se relever… Se contentant de ramper pitoyablement à reculons dans le vain espoir d'échapper à l'assassin… Dont il était ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux, il était incapable de se retourner et de se résoudre à quitter le regard fou et meurtrier de cet homme qui ne cessait d'avancer vers lui.

L'homme arriva finalement à son niveau et abaissa son regard vers le jeune garçon qui pleurnichait et tremblait à ses pieds, poussant des gémissements plaintifs et laissant échapper de lourds sanglots de sa gorge d'enfant. Rick était mort de peur… Tétanisé en voyant cet homme si imposant et recouvert de sang le dévisager avec une haine meurtrière…. Il avait l'impression de regarder la mort en face. Celui-ci s'abaissa face au jeune garçon et lui demanda d'une voix étonnamment calme:

-Tu as tout vu n'est-ce pas… ?

Sa voix suave et mesquine résonna aux oreilles de Richard qui se mit à trembler et à pleurer comme en bébé, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et venaient s'écraser dans son cou et son pull, il murmurait des paroles imperceptibles qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même… La terreur lui coupait le souffle, s'infiltrant telle une vipère dans son cœur et le paralysait de son venin mortel… L'homme, voyait que son interlocuteur ne lui répondait pas, haussa le ton :

-Tu as tout vu ou non ? Redemanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Rick laissa échapper un autre sanglot, bien vite suivit par d'autres et d'un supplice empli de crainte :

-Je… S'il-vous-plait ne me tuez pas… -Dit-moi ce que tu as vu ! Rugit-il en l'attrapant par le col et le soulevant légèrement de la terre pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

À travers ses larmes, Rick put voir à quel point cet homme était dangereux, à quel point il était violent et meurtrier, il était la définition parfaite de tous ces méchants dans les contes, celui qui d'un regard faisait comprendre qu'il était un meurtrier.

-Oui… Oui j'ai tout vu… Finit-il par murmurer en plaçant ses bras en croix sur son torse dans une vaine tentative de protection contre d'éventuels coups qui ne virent jamais.

Tremblant, secoué de sanglots, attendant des futures blessures, Rick ne bougeait plus, il restait figé dans cette posture défensive en murmurant des prières à un dieu auquel il ne croyait même pas, pendant que l'homme qui le tenait toujours par le col semblant en proie à de sérieuses réflexions. Il fixait ce petit garçon avec énervement, partagé entre l'envie de le tuer ou de le laisser partir, mais il savait qu'en faisant cela, il prendrait un gros risque… Il lui faudrait juste être convainquant… Sans douceur, il le relâcha par terre, le laissant se remettre de ses émotions pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

-Écoute-moi… Lui murmura-t-il sur un ton confidentiel, je ne vais pas te tuer… Par contre tu dois me promettre quelque chose.

Même si sa voix était douce et sans agressivité, Rick sentait une pulsion malsaine dans ses propos, dans sa façon de le regarder, dans sa manière d'être… Incapable de prononcer un mot, le jeune garçon fit oui de la tête.

-Très bien, je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais parler à quiconque de ce que tu as vu ce soir là, tu m'entends ? Jamais…

Pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Richard n'osa pas lui répondre tout de suite, réalisant soudainement la portée de ces paroles et l'importance de sa réponse, s'il voulait vivre… Il allait devoir cacher un meurtre… Pour le restant de ses jours.

-Tu me le promets… ? Redemanda-t-il d'un ton plus menaçant.

Rick se remit à trembler devant l'intensité de son regard, incapable de lui dire oui… Terrorisé pour faire la moindre chose.

-Promet-le moi ! -D'accord je le promets ! Je le promets monsieur je le promets… Finit-il par dire en pleurant toutes les larmes que son corps était encore capable d'offrir. -Bon garçon… De toute façon tu n'aurais pas eu vraiment le choix puisque je m'apprêtais à sortir ceci. Lui répondit le tueur avec un rictus mauvais en agitant son arme devant les yeux bleus écarquillés de peur de Rick.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux deux, le plus jeune était incapable d'esquisser un mouvement et le plus vieux continuait de le fixer de ses yeux fous et teintés d'une lueur destructrice, le bleu se mélangeait au brun pour créer un mélange malsain et dangereux… Très dangereux. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité et une seconde à la fois, Rick vit l'homme bouger pour tenter de se relever, il fut soulagé par la tournure que prenait les choses mais à la dernière seconde, ce dernier se retourna et lui frapper la tête avec la crosse de son pistolet, lui faisant pousser une exclamation plaintive qui se mua en lourd sanglot.

Horrifié, il porta sa main sale à son front pour constater que du sang commençait à s'écouler de sa plaie pour se mêler à ses larmes, nul doute que cette plaie allait lui rester sur la tête un bout de temps… L'espèce de monstre qui se tenait devant lui ricana avant de se repencher, tout près de son visage pour lui dire :

-Ça va te laisser une petite cicatrice… Comme ça tous les matins, lorsque tu te regarderas dans une glace tu penseras à ta promesse… Et tu n'oublieras pas de la tenir si tu ne veux pas que te fasse du mal à toi et aux gens que tu aimes…

Richard était désormais incapable de verser de nouvelles larmes… Il n'était plus capable que de trembler et gémir de désespoir et de peur… Il oubliait sa promesse faite quelques secondes plus tôt… Persuadé que l'homme allait le tuer. Mais ce dernier n'en fit rien et l'attrapa par le col pour le forcer à se mettre debout, rugissant :

-Maintenant dégage ! Rentre chez toi !

Rick ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que ce monstre lui disant, mais lorsqu'il le poussa loin de lui, il réalisa qu'il devait courir, vite… Loin de tout, loin de lui…

-Rentre chez toi ! Hurla-t-il à plus fort encore dans l'espoir de le faire détaler une bonne fois pour toute.

Il n'attendit pas une troisième fois, le jeune garçon se redressa vivement et se mit à courir en directement opposée, essayant de se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour se rappeler le chemin qu'il avait emprunté auparavant. Il trébucha plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à l'appartement toujours inhabité, tombant par terre et s'écorchant les mains et les genoux, mais pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, ne prêtait aucune attention à ses blessures physiques.

Tant celles qui se trouvaient au fond de son cœur étaient immenses…

**/**

Debout, face au miroir de sa salle de bain, il fixait son visage. Ses yeux bleus brillants, sa peau blanche… Sa barbe recommençant à pousser, lentement mais sûrement, il avait l'air heureux. Peut-être parce qu'il l'était réellement… Pourtant, à travers cette indescriptible joie, une ombre entachait le tableau de son bonheur, le rendait plus sombre, plus dramatique et lui rappelant que sa conscience ne serait jamais complètement tranquille. Tremblant, presque fébrile, Rick se passa une main sur le visage pour caresser du bout des doigts sa cicatrice, désormais bien refermée et presque entièrement disparue… Elle appartenait à son passé, elle était guérie.

Pourtant, il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'il se passait de l'eau brûlante sur le visage pour essayer de nettoyer le sang qui coulait de son front… Secouant la tête, il tenta de chasser ses pensées noires, souhaitant profiter de son dimanche et n'ayant pas envie de détruire la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous deux enfermés. Il avait tenu sa promesse après tout… Il ne devrait rien lui arriver… A lui et aux personnes qu'il aimait.

-J'ai pas été trop longue ?

La tendre voix de sa femme le sortit de ses pensées et Castle se retourna pour croiser les yeux verts de Kate, elle n'était vêtue que de son peignoir en soie, qu'elle avait laissé glisser en dessous de son épaule droite pour donner un côté plus séducteur à sa tenue, dans ses mains, deux verres de vins blancs qui n'attendaient qu'à être consommés.

-Tu sais bien que je t'attendrais toujours. Répliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour se saisir des coupes et les poser sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Kate lui offrit un de ses merveilleux sourires qui lui faisait fondre le cœur avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, défaisant sa ceinture pour faire tomber le peignoir qu'il portait, il se retrouva bientôt nu devant elle. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'être entièrement, comme elle le fut devant lui par le passé…

Toujours silencieux, il se glissa dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire en attendant que sa femme daigne en faire de même. Lorsqu'elle fit glisser son vêtement à son tour et se retrouva nue devant ses yeux, il se dit que peut-être… Il pourrait l'être… Maintenant, ou dans quelques années encore… Peu lui importait, tant il avait la certitude que Kate l'écouterait et le rassurerait, le prendrait dans ses bras et lui murmurerait qu'elle l'aimait.

Oui… Un jour il lui dirait.

Il s'en fit la promesse…

* * *

><p><strong>Finish! <strong>

**J'avoue que tout n'était pas facile à écrire mais je suis pas trop mécontente du résultat, malgré tout j'attends vos avis avec une grande impatience et voir si je suis aussi capable d'écrire sur Castle, qui, contrairement à Beckett que j'ai toujours adoré, est un personnage qui n'a fait que monter dans mon estime au fur et à mesure que la série avançait, aujourd'hui j'en suis tout aussi fan que de Kate et j'adore écrire sur lui. **

**Petite remarque: Bien entendu ceci est une version alternative de ce que Castle a pu vivre dans cette forêt le jour de ses onze ans, c'est peut-être extrême mais malgré tout ça pourrait expliquer son obsession pour les meurtres. Quoi qu'il en soit je n'ai pas la science infuse et rien n'indique que la vérité est aussi violente mais... Voilà, mon côté dramatique/Hardcore a parlé xD  
><strong>

**Enjoy! Et à la prochaine :D**


End file.
